My Light in the Darkness
by Yomitoru
Summary: To protect the ones she loves Hinata turns to Orochimaru for strength but has completely forgot that a certain Uchiha was there. SasuHina Adopted by Echo Uchiha!
1. I'm doing this for you

The candle flame flickered in the tiny bedroom inside of the Hyuga Manor. Hyuga Hinata had almost finished her letter. She was sure that this would lead to further punishment but something in her mind kept saying:

_'Who will care if im not here? If suddenly I disappeared. No one's gonna notice it at all'_

She sighed as she picked up her note and began to read it over

_'Dear everyone, I have decided to leave Konoha in search for Orochimaru-sama.  
For years I have been called worthless and weak, so I have decided to leave and become stronger by his hands.  
I do not want to be a burden to the ones I love anymore.  
Daij__ōbu__ I will return in a short while.  
Gomen for my rash decision, but please realize that I will never betray the village nor will I let Orochimaru have the secrets of the byakugan.  
By the time you read this I will be gone already and will have started my training._

_Hyuga Hinata  
__ヒュガヒナタ_

Hinata stood as she blew out the candle being the only source of light in her room. She grabbed her note and left through the window.

She was jumping from house to house, to the person that meant the most to her ... Naruto

She continued jumping houses, the streets of Konoha were quiet since it was about 3:30 in the morning. She reached Naruto's apartment, he was sprawled across his bed as usual. The heiress decided that it would be best if she had entered through the window. Hinata set her farewell note under Naruto's right hand

"Gomen Naruto-kun" She turned to leave "Im doing this for you"


	2. Resembling Itachi

**Baka:**Sasu-kun!

**Sasu: **Shut up

**Baka: **Naru-kun! Sasu-kun Is being mean! *cries*

**Naru: **Dammit Sasuke! Now I have to do it

**Baka:** Whats that supposed to mean! *glows purple*

**Naru: **EH! N-Nothing! I just ... um wait ... I mean...  
**  
Baka: ***picks up giant shuriken*

**Naru: **Whats g-going on! Hold up a sec!

**Baka: ***approaches naruto very evilly* Na-ru-to!

**Naru: **HELP MEEE!

**Sasu: **Baka doesn't own Naruto...But by the looks of it shes going to claim Naruto in a few seconds ...

**Naru: **SASU-TEME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!

"Sasuke-kun"

Spoke a man with long black hair, his voice hissed like that of a snake. Beside him was a young man with gray-ish white hair ties back into a spiky ponytail, he had big round glasses that complimented his features.

"What do you want ... Orochimaru" Spat the young Uchiha

"Sasuke! Must I remind you that you will not speak to Orochimaru that way!" Kabuto announced

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun I have an assignment for you" Orochimaru hissed

"Get someone else to do it"

"SASUKE!" Kabuto snapped

"Kabuto..."

"Sasuke-kun there is someone lurking around the hideout, I want you to capture them and bring them to me for questioning

"Hn"

* * *

Sasuke lept through the trees, the intruder couldnt be that far. He spotted a teenage girl that looked about his age, he stopped to scan her body.

'Long indigo hair, pale skin, unusual wide white ... no lavender eyes, no pupuls ... leaf shinobi'

Sasuke's face contorted. He watched as veins appeared around the girl's temples of her head. 'The byakugan, specialized in tracking.'

"W-Who's th-there!"

The young girl shouted with her kekegenkai activated

Sasuke jumped down from the large branch he was just standing on to face the girl.

"Who are you" Sasuke questioned

"U-Uchiha-san"

"Im not going to ask you again, who are you" He said in a more threatening tone

"H-Hyuga Hinata"

The name rang in his ears, she was from his acadamy days, the shy weak girl who only blushed around Naruto ... the only female who wasnt one of his fangirls. Although he barely knew her but he despised her already. Hinata had everything he didnt ... a clan, she was the heiress, she was weak and timid. But he hated her the most because she was just like Itachi, she had a younger sibling whom she loved, she was heiress like Itachi, he hated her guts.

"Why are you here"

"T-To learn from O-Orochimaru-senpai"

"Hn"

* * *

"So this is the heiress of the famous Hyuga clan ... tell me child, do you weild the byakugan?" Said Orochimaru with an amused tone.

"A-Ah hai" The heiress said nerviously

"Hmmm you came to learn from me right?"

"H-Hai"

"She might be of use to us after all, Sasuke"

"What" The Uchiha snaped

"I want you to teach the Hyuga child"

"No" Sasuke said without hesitation

"Do it or I will not train you anymore"

Sasuke turned around to leave now he was pissed off, he had to teach the weakest person he had ever laid eyes on.

"Hyuga" Sasuke turned to face Hinata "Are you deaf! C'mon"

"Hai!" Hinata said while running after Sasuke. The walked in a dreadful silence, their hideout was depressing to Hinata, there was barely any light except for the tiny caandles in each corner. It seemed like they were walking for hours in the never ending labyrinth, until Sasuke came to a sudden stop causing Hinata to bump into him

"This is your room ... get in"

Hinata's body was frozen in fear, she wanted to get the hell away from him but her legs would not listen to her. She was shaking uncontrollably and for some reason couldnt stop, her legs felt like jelly so she just stood there, hypnotized by his crimson eyes. Sasuke was growing impatient of the girl, he reached his hand out and gripped her long silky hair harshly and tossed her into the room right before locking it.

Hinata held her head in pain while she unpacked her things, the room was dull and plain. The was only a twin sized bed, a desk , and a door that lead to a bathroom. She didnt pack much things just a pair of pajamas, spare ninja tools and a picture of Naruto and her; which Kiba took one day when the three of them were on a mission. Hinata sighed as she slipped into her pajamas which was an all white button shirt and pants. Hinata looked at the picture of Naruto again and sighed heavily

'Naruto-kun... Im sorry ... but this ... this is for you ... so I can protect you rather than being a burden'

Hinata slipped into the plain white bed spread and fell asleep ... with the picture of Naruto in her arms.

* * *

**Baka:** Hope you enjoyed! *holding bloody shuriken*  
**  
Naru: **I feel so violated *rocking back and forth in a corner*  
**  
Sasu: **Stop whining dobe  
**  
Naru: **THE FUCK TEME! I JUST GOT FUCKING RAPED BY A GIRL! WITH A DAMN SHURIKEN!  
**  
Sasu: **Your not going to be raped by just a girl ... *unbuttons pants*  
**  
Naru: **Sa-SASUKE! NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**  
Baka: **Hey I wanna join in on this *grabs giant bloody shuriken*  
**  
Hina: ***sigh*And you guys call me a stalker pervert ... OMG N-NARUTO-KUN Y-YOUR TH-THING I-I-IS SH-SHOWING! *faints*  
**  
Baka: ***turns around* Hey guys ... i think we just destroyed Hina-chans innocence  
**  
Sasu: *** Busy raping Naruto*  
**  
Baka: ***drools at yaoi scene*U-Uhm n-never mind *goes back to raping Naruto*


	3. Important AN

Hey guys!

I just want you to know that I'm rewriting this story, but it starts differently this time. The story is called "Angel of Darkness" I know stupid title but the song Angel of Darkness inspired me to rewrite this story. I hope the people who liked this will love this. Once the new story is uploaded and published this story will be deleted. I'm not sure if it will be a SasuHina or not but it will have Sasuke and Hinata together though. And Hinata is really OOC in this story but you'll see why. Anyway I hope you like this change! P.S. I don't own Naruto :(


End file.
